Not Touching You
by luvscharlie
Summary: Harry and Ginny spend a night without their children, after a very hectic day with them. Harry/Ginny


_Not Touching You_ by Luvscharlie

For the past several hours, Ginny had been attempting to write her very overdue article for _Quidditch Weekly_. Her children, however, were being less than cooperative. Stormy weather was keeping them indoors and they'd been at it for hours, until she had a bit of a breakdown and threw quite the tantrum to get them to stop.

For a moment, there was blissful silence. She put her quill to parchment…

"What'd you do with it, you little git?" James shouted.

…and the blissful silence was no more…

Albus' voice was a lazy drawl. "I don't know what you're talking about—AARGH. Lemme go!"

"I'll let you go when you tell me what you did with my prefect's badge."

"I didn't touch your stupid old—Whoa, what do you think you're doing? Put my new robes down. Jamie, don't! NO! Not the glitter."

Ginny threw down her quill and stomped from the room. She turned the corner to see Jamie holding up Albus' new robes, now sparkling with glitter.

"Wear these and you might actually get that blowjob you've been wanting from Scorpius Malfoy for so long."

_More information than a mother need ever know._ "That's it! I've had it. Separate. All of you. One more peep out of any of you and—and—"

"And what, Mum?" asked Albus smugly.

"And I'll start asking questions about your glittering robes and Scorpius Malfoy."

Albus swallowed down a visible lump and hurried from the room, his brother and sister close on his heels, as he scurried up the staircase.

Finally, Ginny thought, peace and quiet. She sat back down at her desk and began to write her article on the recent rumour that the Appleby Arrows were considering changing their mascot to some ridiculous Muggle animal called an Aardvark. There were some things as a writer, it was simply difficult to make interesting—aardvarks happened to fall into that category. She was approximately halfway through her article when the chaos that was her home started again.

"I swear, Lils, if you don't get away from me, I'll—," Al yelled.

At that moment, Harry walked into her office, apparently having just arrived home since he was tracking soot from the fireplace all over her clean floor. He pointed upstairs and shrugged his shoulders waiting for her to explain the apparent riot.

"I swear, Harry, if you don't do something with them, we are soon going to be childless." She broke her quill in frustration as the children's voices grew louder.

"All right, Lils, that's it!" Albus shouted. "You do not fucking put glitter in my hair. And look at the mess you have made."

"Well, now it matches your robes. Scorpius won't be able to keep his hands off you," Jamie said, then chuckled when Albus snorted a reply.

Harry looked at Ginny. "First of all, when did we start allowing him to say 'fucking.' Secondly, do I want to know—"

Ginny shook her head. "You don't."

"Okay, then," Harry said with an exasperated sigh, running his hands through his hair.

"Ooh, what are you going to tell them, Albie? That I'm not touching you? Cause I'm so not touching you. This is me not touching you." Lily's sing-song voice echoed throughout the house.

"I hate you!"

"Harry," Ginny said, her voice filled with warning.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, looked at the ceiling and yelled. "Lily, stop not touching your brother."

From upstairs came a loud _Kerthwap_.

"I'VE HAD IT!!! THAT-IS-IT!" Albus shouted. "You are so dead!"

"Daddy said stop not touching you. I just did what I was told."

Their footsteps thundered down the stairs, and Lily came hurrying around the corner to hide behind Harry.

"Out of my way, Dad. She has to die," Albus said, charging forward.

Harry held him back. "Nobody's killing anyone."

"I only did what you said, Daddy," Lily said, batting her eyelashes.

Ginny cleared her throat loudly when it appeared that Harry was falling for their daughter's well played manipulation.

Harry straightened and put on what Ginny thought of as his stern face. "You, young lady, are grounded."

Everyone began chattering at once; Lily offering up protests and Albus cackling loudly in the wake of his victory.

Ginny stood up, slammed her hands down on the desk and made every other family member in the room jump. "I have been trying to write this article for hours now. But you lot—you lot, insist upon driving me insane."

"Out," Harry said, shepherding his children from the room. Ginny sat back down and put her throbbing head in her hands. She could hear the jingle of coins in the kitchen and the whoosh of the fireplace three separate times. She heard the shuffle of feet, and then Harry's head popped back through the door.

"Where'd you send them?" Ginny asked, taking up a fresh quill once more and rubbing her forehead.

"Diagon Alley for ice cream and then they are instructed to take the Knight Bus to your parents' house for the night."

"Ice cream? They did not deserve ice cream."

Harry splayed his hands wide. "Yes, but I'm the nice parent. You know, the one they love best." He gave her a wink, and she couldn't help but grin.

"And what did poor Stan do to deserve our children for an evening. I can see the headlines of the _Prophet_ tomorrow. _Potter children, wild and wicked, overturn Knight Bus. All public transportation for witches and wizards comes to standstill._"

Harry chuckled. "Stan can hold his own… hopefully. Might I interest you in take away from the Leaky?"

Harry had Disapparated away before she had even completed her nod.

He was gone for a while. In fact, she was just setting aside her quill, rolling up her parchment and attaching it to the leg of a messenger owl when she heard the 'pop' that announced his arrival.

"Article finished?" he asked, bobbing his chin in the owl's direction.

"Yes, finally." She closed the distance between them to peek into the bag he was balancing on his arm. "Tell me you brought me curry."

"I might have. What will it get me, Wife?"

"Not kicked in the bollocks, if you came through, Husband."

Harry 'tsked' at her. "I'm certain you can do better than that. I did clear the house for the evening of those beasts we call children, after all."

"Ah, you did at that. That noble deed might merit some degree of compensation."

Harry grinned as he moved to the living area and began laying out the food on the coffee table. "Think you might find us some wine?" he asked, eyebrow arched in question.

Ginny sat down on the sofa and flicked her wand. The wine and two stemmed goblets came flying of their own accord to land gracefully upon the table. "How do you do that?" Harry asked. "Every time I try, I end up breaking something."

Ginny nodded toward an old, red stain on the carpet. "Yes, I remember." She gave her wand a swish and the bottle uncorked and poured liberal amounts in each of their glasses.

A whispered _Incendio_ and Harry had a fire crackling cosily in the fireplace.

"Eating by a roaring fire, eh?" Ginny quipped. "You do have ideas for what compensation you plan to extract from me, don't you?"

Harry took a bite and winked, then waggled his eyebrows. "Eat," he ordered. "There's compensating to be done. The sooner you eat, the sooner you can begin."

She drained her glass and the wine bottle commenced refilling it at once. The red wine relaxed her muscles and eased the tension in her neck. The food was delicious, but then no one made curry like Tom so that was no great surprise, and Harry knew it was her favourite.

Both of them sated and lethargic, Ginny leaned back on the sofa and placed her feet in Harry's lap as they both continued drinking. The silence that settled between them was a peaceful comfort as the sun set and the room was lit only by the orange light from the fire.

Harry set aside his glass and took one of her feet between his hands working her toes between his fingers, as he massaged the arch of her foot.

"Mmmm, that feels wonderful."

"Does it now?" he asked, pressing both thumbs just below her toes.

"It's been a while since we did this."

Harry grinned and looked around. "It's been a while since we had the chance." He dropped her one foot and began to massage the other. "So, tell me, do I want to know why our son is covered with glitter and I keep hearing the name Scorpius Malfoy?"

Ginny shook her head. "Well, I'm sure you do, but I see no reason to go into it right now. I think we can wait for another night to discuss our son, his glitter and his unrequited love for Scorpius Malfoy."

Harry shuddered. "I never thought to hear the words love and Malfoy in a sentence related to one of our children. That conversation can definitely be postponed for another night." His hand moved from her foot to massage her ankle.

She groaned, curling her toes around his thigh as she felt herself go boneless beneath his touch.

His magic fingers moved from ankle to calf, tickling it's way past her knee and making her giggle as Harry climbed his way up her body, settling himself atop her and knocking a half-full wineglass from her hand in the process. "Oops. I guess I should go and clean that—"

"Let it go. What's another stain?" She grasped his face between her hands, pulling him down to her and kissing him soundly. Submitting to the demands of his probing tongue, her lips parted to allow him entrance, her hands moving into his hair and setting his glasses askew.

Harry tossed his spectacles aside and the tell-tale breaking sound made Ginny groan. "I'll fix them later. No worries," he whispered as his lips claimed hers once more.

He pressed his knee between her thighs and she ground her hips down against him frantic for the friction his touch afforded her. They bumped noses as their tongues battled for dominance, their need for one another frenzied. Harry's hands seemed to touch her everywhere at once and she clung to his shoulders, fingernails scraping down his back.

He tugged at her shirt, panting at the effort as their lips broke apart. "We are wearing far too many clothes." He looked around for their wands, and Ginny laughed when he was forced to squint without his glasses to aid him. She found her discarded wand and divested them of their garments, so that they touched, their heated skin connected from head to toe so that it was difficult to tell where one of them ended and the other began.

"Gods, I want you," Harry said.

"I want you, too," Ginny replied, wrapping her legs around his waist.

His hands palmed her tits, thumbs teasing over and pebbling the sensitive peaks. Ginny arched her back into his touch. "It's so sexy when you do that." Harry groaned the words, pinching one nipple as the other disappeared between his lips.

Her hands tangled in his unruly hair, pressing him closer, urging him on and whimpering when her nipple left his mouth with a slight popping sound. His name escaped her lips, a mere sigh in a room where the only other sound was the soft crackle of the fire that's light reflected an orange glow upon their skin.

He fingered his way between her folds, parting her as she writhed beneath his skilful hands. He knew her well; where to touch her, what set her mind whirling and the blood rushing to pound in her ears. After all of this time together, he had committed her body to memory, just as she had his, and their lovemaking was all the better for it.

He slid into her with a groan, one in body as they were in spirit. He began to move, a steady rhythm that she felt echoed in her own body, stirring her to match him thrust for thrust as the words he whispered in her ear sent her to the edge of desire. They were words of love, words of endearment, words that expressed a continued commitment made all the stronger because of the years they had weathered together.

Harry's thumb pressed her centre as his tongue traced the shell of her ear. A single whispered word, "mine," and she lost control, bringing him with her as she tightened around him.

He kissed her and nuzzled her neck, his breathing shallow as the fire reflected off the sheen of his back, then he slid behind her and drew her against him. They curled onto their sides, Ginny spooned into the curve of Harry's body, her back pressed tightly against his chest. "Mmm, that was fabulous, Harry. We need to throw our children out of the house more often."

Harry's teeth grazed her shoulder and he nipped at her skin as he brought one hand around to hover inches from her face, fingers wiggling. She batted it away, but he held firm. "What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

"Not touching you," he said, brushing back her hair and tucking it behind her ear.

She giggled and bit his thumb. "Stop that, this instant."

His hand ran down the smooth curve of her hip and back up to cup her breasts. "Stop not touching you? As you wish."

Fin.

_A/N: Originally written for the takingitinturns Harry/Ginny exchange on Live Journal._


End file.
